psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:23Abnormal/12/08/2013 - Day Six
Well hasn't it been a long time ahah. Gosh I didn't mean to put these off but sometimes I just don't have the will to write these. So an update on how Ethan, Callum and I are going. I managed to smoke some weed on the weekend, I only tried to use Aerokinesis once and it seemed to work almost instantaniously (unless it was the weed talking). I also tried to inflate and deflate a balloon but with no success and I am getting better at controlling the wind (in my opinion). Green Ram asked me to ask Ethan for some tips on how to use Pyrokinesis since he may be a natural, Ethan told me that he had to clear his mind completely and focus on things heating up. That is all I managed to get out of him today as we don't really hang out at lunch and today we didn't really have any subjects together, apart from that I got no other new things. Now Callum may be naturally good at Hydrokinesis so he tried to make a ripple in some water. It was on a tiny pond and it was surrounded by trees so there may have been no wind there but if there was it could've been that. He succeeded in making a ripple and hopefully he will keep doing that. Ok so to fill space and make up for the posts I missed I will write two of my theories down here. Ok so basically I thought of something called Phantom Wind, it's where instead of manipulating and moving the wind to a certain area you instead create wind just infront of the desired location. I called it Phantom Wind from the idea of phantom limbs. Another theory is the hand one I brought up last time. Ethan was trying to light a piece of paper on fire in class one day and the paper and his hands both became hot and started to emit heat and hot air when he held it over my arm. I decided to see something so I put my hand over Ethans and he felt no air movement around my hand, it's as if my hand had put up a barrier or shield to not allow contact with the wind. He felt nothing, no heat or coldness so it was strange, using this logic Callum's hands should have a coldness or a dampness in the area surrounding his hands. One last thing, I may have done some Vitakinesis one night because sometimes I bite the insides of my mouth (out of habit) and I bit a bad part and it hurt really badly so I followed the instructions on the wiki and managed to take the pain away temporarirly but I also managed to do it multiple times. I am thinking of moving onto Geokinesis next but how I told you guys that when I have a strong gust of wind come over me, my hands felt tingly, well I was doing something at school today and my hands got all tingly. I moved my hands closer to our school laptops and it got more and more excited the closer I got and when I moved my hands away they got less and less tingly. Maybe since I am getting a bit more psychichly advanced my "aura" (or whatever you want to call it) is telling me subtly what I should move onto next. Even while I am sitting here and typing this I am getting all tingly hands, so my aura might be hinting at me moving onto Technokinesis next. So sorry for the now uploads, I wasn't busy I was just getting high and putting writing this off because a lot of effort goes into this, I try to be as thorough as I can. Also I apologise I couldn't get more tips for Green Ram but I didn't have many oppurtunities. Anyways thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts